2 Fools With No Brains
by AhnJY
Summary: Sasuke telah kembali dari perjalanan panjangnya. Dan Naruto memutuskan untuk bertarung sampai mati dengannya. Lalu, dimana Dewi Fortuna akan berpihak? REPOST-EDITED


**D****ISCLAIMER : **Mohon perhatian. Naruto bukan punya ane, tapi punya Mas Ashi Kasi Moto (Mashashi: Enak aja lo ganti-ganti nama ana, ana kepet juga ente !!) –nodongin palu ke author-

Huaaaa! Ampun Oom, ane tobat ! (Nyium kakinya Mas Ashi, eh Mashashi).

Khukhukhu...bagus bagus... (Sambil ngelus ngelus jenggot) -emang Oom Mashashi punya jenggot ?-

O eah, sebelum aku lupa, ini FUTURE FICT. Jadi, disini Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura, and Hinata umurnya 26. Naruto n Hinata uda nikah pas umur 20, n uda punya anak namanya Yuuki yang umurnya baru 5 tahun. Sasuke baru aja pulang ri 'perjalanan' panjangnya sekitar dua tahun yang lalu, tapi baru aja berani nglamar Sakura 3 bulan yang lalu. Jadi mereka berdua udah tunangan.

Oki-doki…into the story………

2 FOOL WITH NO BRAINS

By: Amu Dröttningu

© Mashashi Kishimoto

Pada suatu hari (halah!), ditempat latihan tim 7. Angin berhembus sepoi-sepoi (lu pikir kita lage di pantai?!) membuat rumput-rumput bergoyang mendayu-dayu. Semuanya tampak begitu tenang. Tapi sebenarnya, bahkan angin itu tak mampu meredam hawa panas yang dikeluarkan dua orang itu. Ya, dua laki-laki yang sedang berdiri bertatapan itu.

"BAIKLAH! KITA MULAI PERTARUNGAN HIDUP DAN MATI INI! TUNGGU SAJA KAU TEME!"

"HAH! MEMANGNYA AKU TAKUT?! DENGAR YA DOBE! AKU SUDAH BERLATIH UNTUK MENGHADAPI HARI INI!"

"OH YA?! KAU AKAN KALAH SASUKE TEME! KARENA AKU SUDAH MEMBAWA DEWI FORTUNA BERSAMAKU!" Seru Naruto sambil menoleh ke sisi kirinya. Disana ada seorang anak kecil yang sedang duduk di sebuah kayu yang sengaja di robohkan untuk tempat duduk.

"Ayah berjuanglah! GANBATTE!" Seru anak itu.

"Ya, tentu saja Yuuk! Ayah akan berjuang!"

Ya, Yuuki, buah hati Naruto bersama Tuan Putri klan Hyuuga, Hinata Hyuuga. Umurnya masih 5 tahun, tapi gaya dan sifatnya benar-benar seperti copy-paste ayahnya. Yah, walaupun fisiknya mirip dengan ibunya, berambut biru indigo dan bermata putih yang jernih.

Sementara itu, seorang gadis berambut merah muda sepinggang hanya menghela nafas. "Hah...astaga, kenapa juga aku harus ikut kesini..."

"Hmm, Saku-chan kau tak mau mendukungku ya?" Tanya Sasuke dengan tampang memelas.

Melihat hal itu, hati Sakura langsung luluh. "Ah, Sasuke-kun kau ini bicara apa sih? Aku tidak bilang begitu kok. Berjuanglah Sasuke-kun!" Teriaknya penuh semangat.

And so let the battle begin.

Dan ternyata, setelah beberapa round pertandingan, dengan mengejutkan Naruto telah mencuri 1 skor dari Sasuke.

"Hah! Lihat itu Teme! Kau kalah! Kaulah yang sebenarnya Dobe!" Seru Naruto.

"Cih. Hanya menang satu skor saja sudah bangga. Lihat saja nanti." Jawab Sasuke dengan (sok) cool.

"HIYAAAAAHHH!!!" mereka berteriak bersama. Dan mereka pun memulai pertarungan bodoh mereka lagi.

Sakura menghela nafas (lagi). 'Para idiot itu memang benar-benar idiot.' pikirnya.

"Sakura-nee, menurutmu apakah mereka akan segera menyelesaikannya?" tanya Yuuki yang duduk di sebelah gadis berambut merah muda itu.

"Hmm...entahlah Yuuki. Tapi melihat hasil pertandingannya sejauh ini, sepertinya mereka akan makan waktu lama. Ah...aku bosaan..." keluh Sakura sambil melihat tunangannya yang sedang 'bertarung' dengan Naruto.

GRUUUKK

"Aku lapaaaarrr..."keluh Yuuki "ramen...ramen..." gumamnya sambil mengulum ibu jarinya.

Sakura hanya menggeleng melihatnya. 'Astaga, dia ini benar-benar kopian dari Naruto.' Pikirnya.

"Ayah, aku lapar ! Ayo kita pulang." Seru Yuuki pada ayahnya.

"Tunggu sebentar Yuuki. Sebentar lagi ayah pasti akan menang!" seru Naruto. "AYO TEME KAU SUDAH MULAI LEMAH YA?!"

"APA KAU BILANG?! DASAR DOBE! BERISIK! INI SEMUA GARA-GARA KAU MENIRUKU TERUS!" balas Sasuke.

"APA KATAMU?! KUBUNUH KAU SASUKE-TEME!" teriak Naruto sambil mengepalkan tangannya.

"Hah. Coba saja, sekali Dobe tetap saja Dobe." Balas Sasuke.

"Grrr...1...2...3...mulai!" teriak mereka "Jan-Ken-Pon!"

"Arrrgghh... teme, kau itu jangan meniruku terus!" kata Naruto sambil menjambak rambutnya sendiri dengan kedua tangannya, frustasi.

"Enak saja! Mana mungkin aku meniru Dobe sepertimu!" balas Sasuke sambil mengepalkan tangannya ke arah Naruto.

"Baiklah, kita mulai sekali lagi, Jan-Ken-Pon!"

Yah, begitulah. Mereka sedang 'bertanding' Jan-Ken-pon. Seperti yang kubilang tadi, pertarungan bodoh. Mereka telah bermain selama kira-kira 5 jam dan dengan skor yang masih sama 1-0 untuk Naruto-Sasuke. Kenapa? Heran kenapa skor mereka hanya 1-0? karena sepanjang permainan, mereka terus mengeluarkan jan-ken-pon yang sama. Sementara hari telah mnginjak sore. Jadi ya...begitulah...

"Sasuke-kun, aku bosan. Ayo pulang dan makan....aku mulai lapar." Keluh Sakura.

"Tunggu sebentar, aku pasti sebentar lagi menang!" jawab Sasuke.

"Hmph...dari tadi kau terus bilang begitu." Bisik Sakura pada dirinya sendiri.

"Haaah...." kedua gadis itu hanya menghela nafas.

"Hey, bagaimana kalau kerumahku? Ibu tadi bilang akn membuat ramen spesial hari ini." Kata Yuuki bersemangat.

"Hmm..boleh juga. Ayo!" jawab Sakura.

Dua gadis itu pun berjalan ke arah Hyuuga estate bergandengan tangan.

"Ibu...tadaima!" seru Yuuki.

"Okaeri..." jawab wanita berambut yang sama seperti Yuuki sambil tersenyum dan merentangkan tangan ke arah gadis kecilnya.

"Ibuu..." kata Yuuki sambil berlari ke pelukan ibunya sambil tersenyum lebar.

"Konnichiwa Hinata-chan..." sapa Sakura.

"Ah...Sakura-chan, konnichiwa." Balas Hinata sambil tersenyum.

"Lho, Yuuki mana ayahmu?" tanya Hinata pada anaknya.

"Ayah masih 'bertanding' dengan Sasuke-nii..." jawab Yuuki "Ibu, aku lapar..." rengek Yuuki.

Hinata tersenyum mendengarnya "Ya, aku sudah menyiapkan ramen spesial untukmu. Sakura-chan, ayo ikut makan bersama." Ajak Hinata sambil tersenyum.

"Ya, terima kasih"

Dan merekapun berjalan menuju ruang makan.

"Waah...baunya enak sekali!" kata Yuuki sambil menarik kursi meja makan dan mengambil sumpit, bersiap untuk makan. Sakura duduk berseberangan dengan Yuuki sementara Hinata duduk disebelah kiri Yuuki.

"Eh, Yuuki, apa kau sudah lupa apa yang ibu ajarkan padamu minggu lalu?" tanya Hinata sambil menahan tangan Yuuki saat ia akan makan ramennya.

"Oh, iya. Aku lupa." Kata Yuuki. Ia lalu menangkupkan tangan didepan mukanya sambil mengernyitkan dahinya dan memajukan sedikit mulutnya.

Sakura dan Hinata tertawa kecil melihat itu.

"Nah, aku sudah selesai berdoa Bu. Apa aku sekarang boleh makan ramennya?" tanya Yuuki dengan puppy-eyesnya.

Hinata tertawa kecil melihatnya,'Ah, putriku yang satu ini memang imut sekali' pikirnya. "Ya, kau boleh memakannya sekarang." Jawab Hinata sambil tersenyum.

"Yey!! Itidakimasu...!" kata Yuuki dengan senang.

Dan merekapun makan sambil membicarakan hal-hal ringan yang semakin mengakrabkan suasana.

"Ah...kenyangnya" kata Yuuki sambil mengelus perutnya yang membuncit karena makan ramen banyak sekali. Yah...dia benar-benar anak ayah. Mereka telah selesai makan dan sedang duduk-duduk di taman belakang Hyuuga estate melihat ikan koi yang berenang dengan ceria sambil menikmati pemandangan matahari terbenam yang memukau.

"Aku penasaran, apa ayah dan Sasuke-nii sudah selesai ya?" tanya Yuuki sambil menaruh dagunya di atas telapak tangan kanannya.

"Entahlah, biarkan saja. Kita tidak perlu mengganggu kesenangan dua orang baka itu." Jawab Sakura yang duduk sambil melihat kearah langit. Menikmati pemandangan matahari terbenam.

"Ya, begitulah kalau dua orang baka bertemu." Sambung Hinata yang duduk di samping Yuuki sambil mengacak rambut indigo anaknya..

Mereka pun tertawa bersama.

Sementara itu, di tempat latihan Tim 7...

"HUATCHI..."

"HATSYU..."

"Astaga, siapa sih yang sedang membicarakanku ?" ucap Sasuke dan Naruto bersama.

Mereka sedang telentang merebahkan diri dengan bertelanjang dada di atas rumput yang hijau itu sambil melihat pemandangan matahari tenggelam. Tampak keringat menetes dari wajah mereka. Kelelahan.

"Cih, memangnya siapa yang mau membicarakan dobe sepertimu?" ejek Sasuke yang merebahkan dirinya disamping kanan Naruto.

"APA?! DASAR BERENGSEK!" teriak Naruto tepat di telinga Sasuke .

"Aduh! Dasar dobe! Kecilkan suaramu! Kau mau membuatku tuli apa?!" kata Sasuke sambil menutupi telinga sebelah kirinya..

"Haaah...." hela mereka.

A/N;Huaah...akhirnya selese juga... capek..(halah ngetik crita segini aja capek!!)

Btw, buat yang ga tau 'jan-ken-pon' , 'jan-ken-pon' itu kalo bahasa Rusianya 'gunting-batu-kertas'. Pasti tau kan permainan itu ? Hah ? Apa ? Ga tau ? Ya ampun, selama ini semedi dimana sih ? wekekekek.. (ga waras ni author, mentang-mentang abis UAN)

Well (pih, sok Inggris lu!), ini fanfic pertamaku nih, so be good to me, eh? ^^. Anyway, nih crita akyu buat sebagai pelepas stress sehabis ujian. Tapi lagi isa update sekarang -glare ke kakak yang mengkontaminasikan komputer dengan virus-virus ga jelasnya-. Lah, malah jadi curhat. (emangnya ada yang mau dengerin apa? Dasar author een!) T.T . Gah, yasudlah tinggalkan saja author yang gak jelas ini. Tapi jangan lupa untuk meninggalkan review yak -masang cat-eyes no jutsu-

ANNYONGHIKASEYO.......


End file.
